pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Easter Egg Hunt Ever
The thirty-first episode of Season 30. It's a Phineas and Ferb Easter special! Phineas organizes the biggest, best Easter egg hunt ever. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz disguises as the Easter bunny to try and steal the eggs so he can have all the candy. Episode Summary Part 1 It's Easter morning, and Phineas wakes up to find a clue on his bed. It's a clue for an Easter egg hunt around the house. The boys find all the eggs, and eventually find their baskets. After eating some of their goodies and attending the Easter service at church, Phineas has an idea to make this a totally rockin' Easter. Then, he wonders if he left Perry at church. Sure enough, Perry was still at the church. He enters into his lair through a pew. Monogram wishes Perry a happy Easter. This holiday would really want Doofenshmirtz to do something evil. He thinks of some of the other holidays Doofenshmirtz despises, and surprisingly he comes to the conclusion Doofenshmirtz doesn't hate Christmas. Carl tells Monogram he's getting sidetracked. Monogram catches himself and just tells Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, with the boys, they're busy planning out the map where all the Easter eggs go for their mega Easter egg hunt. Isabella comes over and gives Phineas an egg. It has a chocolate heart in it. Phineas gladly accepts the gift. Buford and Baljeet come over to find out about the awesomeness. Phineas says they're going to need all the help they can get. At Doof's place, Perry bursts into the door, and gets trapped inside an Easter basket. Doofenshmirtz cackles as he sees Perry. Then, he introduces the Bunny-Inator. It will allow him to transform into the Easter bunny, letting him pick up all the eggs and stealing the candy for himself. But why would he want all the candy? Doof tells a backstory about how in his childhood, could never eat any candy he got on Easter, and to a further extent Halloween. The only things he could have were the healthy treats like carrot sticks and fruit chews. He did get a 3 cent coin once, but he remembered blowing it on a claw game. Doofenshmirtz then fires up the Bunny-Inator, and Perry is shocked by the outcome. Part 2 Phineas and Ferb thank everyone for coming out on this fine Easter afternoon to enjoy the biggest Easter egg hunt the world has ever seen. Phineas gives the countdown, and then everyone is racing for the eggs! The boys can't help but join the fun. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are also there. Back at Doof's HQ, we left off with Perry's shocked expression. He is shocked that the Inator turned Doof into a fairy princess. Doof tries again. But he's turned into a blue hedgehog, Der Kinderlumper, Yoshi, a metal man with a C on his armor, and a woodpecker. Then, he finally gets it right. Doofenshmirtz realizes the Inator has a few bugs, but it's still functions properly. Doof hops on out and steals eggs from children. He even steals from Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. Phineas announces that the Easter bunny is stealing eggs from everyone, and that they should try and retrieve them. A big crowd is rioting towards Doofenshmirtz the bunny. He tries to hop away quickly, but fails. He tries digging a tunnel underground. He ends up just popping out of it like a mole. The riot catches up to him and Doof is getting beat up. Meanwhile, Perry manages to escape the basket. He grabs the ear of a chocolate bunny, gobbles it, and heads out to save, or stop, Doof. As Perry arrives, the Inator zaps an unexpected ray, turning Doofenshmirtz back to normal. Everyone is quite shocked. Part 3 Everyone is in a big confusion, wondering why the Easter bunny was a pharmacist. Ferb concludes that he might've been evil and trying to steal the candy. Doofenshmirtz fesses up to everyone, and the police arrest him. They hate to have to to this on a holiday, but they had no choice. Perry thinks to himself, mission accomplished, and heads back for home. The boys head home also. Later that evening, the Flynn-Fletcher family has a special Easter dinner. Betty Jo, Clyde, Reginald and Winifred are all there. They have a nice feast of ham, mashed potatoes, apple pie, and salad. At the table, Phineas and Ferb count their candy they collected from the Easter egg hunt. He tells Mom she missed out on their egg hunt. Linda says it probably would've been a blast. Candace says she was gonna bust them for it, but it was Easter. Plus, it wasn't really bust worthy anyway. Songs *''Happy Easter!'' *''A Mad Egg Rush'' *''The Easter Bunny's Coming'' *''Savior'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Man: "Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?" *Doofenshmirtz: "What? Dress up? Where's your brain at, bucko?" Ferb's Line "Well, seeing he's a pharmacist, and he looks evil.... he's probably evil, and he wants to take our candy. Am I right?" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair In a church pew Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *Brit Nicole sings the song Savior *The only episode of Season 30 where the Mario characters don't appear, with the exception of Doofenshmirtz's shape-shifting Continuity *Monogram mentions how Doofenshmirtz didn't hate Christmas ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") *Doofenshmirtz mentions playing a claw game ("Make Play") *Doofenshmirtz turns into a fairy princess, Der Kinderlumper, and Yoshi ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Der Kinderlumper", "Yoshi's Crisis") *Second time a character burrows through the ground in an animal costume ("Buford Confidential") *Candace doesn't bust the boys for their invention ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", "Buford Confidential") Mario Continuity *Doofenshmirtz pops out of a hole like a Monty Mole in Moo Moo Meadows (Mario Kart Wii) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season, although they never appeared in this episode *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Doofenshmirtz is transformed into something similar to Sonic *'3-2-1 Penguins!': Doofenshmirtz is transformed into a metal man similar to Cavitus, the arch-enemy of the penguins *'Woody the Woodpecker': When Doofenshmirtz turns into a woodpecker, he greatly resembles Woody Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Specials